


The Evolution of a Story

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Burning, Cecelia and Santiago, Ciel is a little psychopath, Ciel starts out as a woman, Cilia is also ciel, Demons, F/M, Genderbending, How is a story made?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Satan - Freeform, Sebastian approves, aka Sebastian and Ciel, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: There is a story. The story is this.





	The Evolution of a Story

I have a story for you. The story goes as follows:

 

There was a woman and a man.  The woman’s name was Cecelia. Her lovers name was Santiago. They loved each other, and when one died the other swiftly followed.

 

_EDIT_

 

 There was a woman and a man. The woman’s name was Cecelia, her lovers name was Santiago. They loved each other very much, and when the man died, and the woman could not bare it. She killed herself to join him. They reunited in heaven’s arms.

 

_EDIT_

 

 There was a woman and a man. The woman’s name was Celia, her lover’s name was Sebastian. They loved each other very much. and when the man died, and the woman could not bear it. She killed herself soon after. But, Celia did not kill herself out of sorrow. She had found out Sebastian had made a deal with Satan and she killed herself, so she could go to Hell and save him.  When she arrived in Hell the demon’s laughed at her naivety and together the lovers burned.

 

**_REWRITE_**

   
 Once there was a woman who killed herself to save her lover. Her name was Celia. Her lover was called Sebastian. Celia succeeded in rescuing her lover. Their happy ending was so close. When she saw him, she ran into his arms, ecstatic. Sebastian did not hug her back. When she looked up, his eyes were red. Then there was black.

  
_EDIT_

 

There was no woman. There were only two men. There is no deal, only sin of the flesh and love that is wrong.   ~~They still burned.~~ Ci(e)l ~~ia~~ still died, Sebastian still turned.

 

_EDIT_

 

 Once there was a man who killed himself to save his lover. His name was Ciel. His lover was called Sebastian. Ciel succeeded in rescuing his lover.  When he saw Sebastian, Ciel ran into his arms, overcome with emotion. Sebastian did not hug him back. When he looked up, he saw his lover’s eyes were red. Sebastian had submitted to Satan’s ways, and converted to darkness. Ciel did not have time to back away, before he was upon him.

 

_EDIT_

 

 There is only one man. His name is Ciel. The other is a demon. He had no name. Ciel called him Sebastian. The man ends up in hell because the demon wishes to devour his soul, so he can be with his love forever. But he loses him. By the time the demon finds him, the man is also a demon. They live together forever, as happy as two demons’ in love could be.

  
_EDIT_

 

 There is no man, there is only a child. Ciel is a child that stupidly fell in love with a demon. Said demon was stupid enough to fall in love back. They make a contract, a deal that would make Faust’s look cheap. It is a deal for love. They live together until Ciel grows old and withered. On the last day of his life, the demon gently pulls his soul from his body, and devours it. He is crying as he does it.

_EDIT_

 

 There was no love between the two of them (none ever admitted aloud, at least). The child is in trouble and pain and sells his soul. The deal was this: Revenge on those who wronged him. Ciel watches as the people who hurt him fall, and when it is over he turns to the monster he bargained with and _smiled._

  
_EDIT_

 

 The Demon becomes a dog, and because of that the child calls him Sebastian. Sebastian serves him, and plays pretend as his butler. Ciel dies. He burns in Hellfire, then _re_ _turns because Ciel Phantomhive will not submit to death._

 

_EDIT_

 

 The story is this: The world burns. Among the ashes is Ciel atop a throne of bones that once belonged to his enemies, and Sebastian ever faithful by his side. Their eyes glow crimson together, and though feelings are never spoken aloud, should Ciel wish Sebastian’s hand hangs by his side loosely and close to Ciel.

  
_EDIT_

 

~~He is (not) reaching out.~~

 

_EDIT_

 

Ciel makes a daring move and takes his butler’s hand. And Sebastian smiled as screams and smoke drifted through the air.

 

_END_


End file.
